Wang Dang Atomic Tango
}} Wang Dang Atomic Tango is a side quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough The quest begins by speaking to James Garret, one of the Garret Twins, who are the owners of the Atomic Wrangler casino in Freeside. Ask James if he has any work, and he will propose that the Courier find him suitable "escorts" for clientele with very specific interests. He has three unique requests: A ghoul dressed up in a cowboy suit, a smooth talker and a robot. Recruit a real ghoul cowboy The ghoul wearing a cowboy outfit is Beatrix Russell at The Old Mormon Fort. Convincing her requires either a Speech check (35) or a Barter check (35), otherwise one can bribe her with a bottle of absinthe. When she agrees, the Courier can either head to the Atomic Wrangler to get paid for the first escort or find the other two first. Recruit a suave talker The smooth talker can be either Santiago, one of the dead beats Francine Garret hires the player character to find in the quest Debt Collector, or Old Ben, the chatty stranger standing outside the North Gates to the Strip. To recruit Santiago, just ask. For Old Ben, the Courier will need 50 Speech or the Confirmed Bachelor or Black Widow perk. It is possible to get both smooth talkers to agree, however only one will give the player character the reward. If one chooses Santiago and Old Ben, Ben will show up at the Wrangler but they will receive no reward nor can they receive his services. Recruit a sexbot The robot, Fisto, is found at Cerulean Robotics (see that page for directions). There are a few giant rats inside and the large assembly room contains a robot in stasis. The computer is an Average hack (50 Science). There is a keycard to unlock the computer, located behind an Average lock on the far right cabinet in the assembly room. The key to this cabinet is on the floor in front of the television under the decayed corpse. Once access has been gained to the computer, one must upload an operating program. The robot can be programmed without the holotape if the Courier's Science skill is 60 or higher. After performing this upgrade in the factory, Fisto will offer a dialogue option to provide a 'service.' If one accepts, no damage is done, but they will be able to complain about not being able to feel their legs. Alternately, to get a holotape program to upload to the robot, the Courier must visit Ralph at Mick & Ralph's. He will mention the robot at Cerulean, and then will agree to write the program for 150 caps, advising the player character that it will take a couple days. If one has 50 Speech however, he will make it for free, or if with 35 Speech or 35 Barter, it will only cost 100 caps. It will take about 24 game hours to be ready. Take the program back to Cerulean and upload it to the robot. It will power up and the Courier will have a chance to "test it out." The screen goes dark and a drilling sound can be heard. Once the 'testing' has ended, the Courier experiences numbness, which 'is normal.' Whether one decides to test the bot or not, the sexbot is informed that its owner is James Garret and it heads to the Atomic Wrangler. With all three escorts found, head back to speak to James about payment. This will finish the quest. Quest stages Notes * When exiting Cerulean Robotics the Courier is set upon by Maud's Muggers, three old ladies wearing pre-War spring outfits, armed with rolling pins. They will attempt to kill the Courier. This is a reference to the Monty Python skit "Hell's Grannies," a gang of elderly women. * James' dialogue upon being informed about Fisto implies that it is for his own "interests." * If the Courier has bad reputation in Freeside they cannot complete this quest via holotape, as Ralph will refuse to talk to them, therefore not letting the Courier buy the holotape. This can be combatted through paying James to boost the Courier's reputation. This can be circumvented by having a Science of 60. * When the Courier reports back to Garret and selects Old Ben as the suave talker they will get an additional 500 XP. * Upon completion of the quest, the Courier may enlist the services of the newly recruited escorts (except for Old Ben). * There is no need to protect or follow the acquired escorts; They will arrive without being damaged. * Upon informing James that one has found a cowgirl ghoul, he tells the Courier that the customer would have preferred a male. Raul would fit perfectly into the desired characteristics but there is no way to recruit him nor any reference regarding this. Behind the scenes The name of this quest is a reference to "The Wang Dang Taffy-Apple Tango," a pop song written by J. Leslie McFarland and Aaron Schroeder. Pat Boone recorded and released the song in 1959. Bugs * If one asks Ralph for the holotape and then uploads the program to Fisto by passing the Science check, the holotape will become stuck in the Courier's inventory as a quest item. It displays a weight of 1, but it does not add any weight, like all other quest items. * If one has obtained Fisto the sexbot, every time it is spoken to, but his "goods" are not purchased, 10 bottle caps will be added to the Courier's inventory. * Once Fisto has left the building, if one attempts to head to the Old Mormon Fort the game may start lagging heavily and eventually freeze, forcing you to restart the console. ** Solution: Heading through a door leading to Freeside first and then heading to the Old Mormon Fort. This should prevent any lagging or freezing. * If one recruits Santiago before Old Ben but still recruits Old Ben afterwards using the 50 speech option, he will make his way to the Atomic Wrangler yet will not work there, and payment cannot be received for recruiting him; however, if one talks to Old Ben one will see another opportunity to enter the same 50 speech option which in turn gives 50 xp, and can be repeated as many times as desired. * If one kills the Garret's, it is still possible to recruit Beatrix, she will agree to working for them and one will get xp by passing either a speech (35) or Barter (35) check. One can continuously talk to her and pass the checks to gain as much xp as desired. Category:Fallout: New Vegas side quests de:Die Show muss weitergehen es:Tango Atómico de Wang Dang ru:Атомное танго uk:Атомне танго